


Owain's Second Horn

by Z00_Fan



Category: Legends of Heraldale
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy, Hippogryphs, Implied/Referenced Incest, My First Work in This Fandom, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulge, Unicorns, deep penetration, gryphons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z00_Fan/pseuds/Z00_Fan
Summary: It's a stressful life, having to be a princess and hero. Galaxy didn't ask to be either, but a hippogryph's gotta do what a hippogryph's gotta do. Though, perhaps her handsome unicorn traveling companion can help take some of the edge off?
Relationships: Princess Galaxy/Owain
Kudos: 5





	Owain's Second Horn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and hopefully here to stay for a little while at least. Doing something new here. This is based on the obscure but ongoing (I think) fantasy series Legends of Heraldale. Think My Little Pony mixed with Avatar: the Last Airbender. I don't think I've ever met another fan of the two books already out, lol, but I had this idea in my head and I had to get it out for the world to see. Hopefully y'all will be able to enjoy it as its own thing, at any rate. Let me know if you'd like some more!

Heraldale was a world at war. It was a world of fear, the march of the unicorn empire of Avalon relentless as it swept through the gryphon nations. It was a world of desperation, of young heroes with bared hopes.

Fear. Desperation. Hope. And beneath it all, when it could be found, when the body needed it most... lust. Desire. Pleasure, when it could be attained.

“Nnh… ahhh… damn it…”

Three days had passed since the Battle of Port Oil. It was a cloudless night, the moon a full ivory beacon overhead. Crickets sang in the moonlight that drifted down through the small woodlands Princess Galaxy’s small group had set their air-yacht down in, scarce louder than the soft whimpers and moans the red hippogryph loosed. The terror that Brynjar, her adoptive golden eagle-gryphon brother, might discover Galaxy in her desperately sought-after carnal solitude only heightened the lewd pleasure of the night.

“Aaagh… ah, auh, s-so close…”

Galaxy sat beneath a tree several yards from the air-yacht, back against the rough bark, eyes closed and beak softly biting down on a talon. Her left hand, meanwhile, was between her rear legs, a talon drawing forth those moans, her shortened breath, a lewd, wet squelch as it alternated sliding along her lower folds and pushing knuckle-deep into her fat unicorn pussy. Occasionally a tremor ran through her body, a louder whimper drawn from her beak as a squirt of juices joined the heavy trickle gracing her thighs and rear. Then she would continue on as she had been for the last half-hour, each brush with her climax more torturous than the last.

It had started sometime during the celebrations following her, Brynjar’s, and the palomino unicorn Owain’s saving of Port Oil from the treacherous Unicorn Empire. Gryphons would pass her by, teasing her side with a wingtip that sent shivers up her spine and through her nethers. Non-imperial unicorns would stamp and huff if they could get her alone, tails flicking the heady scents of their stallionhoods her way until she had to stumble back to public spaces with her own arousal trickling down her legs for all to see.

It hadn’t grown any easier once she and her companions started their long flight eastward to the Elderpine Forest, either. The fawning attention from males had ignited a warmth inside her that was only fanned by living and traveling in such close proximity to her brother and friend. Dirty dreams of Brynjar claiming her in the air ransacked her nights, or else thoughts of Owain teaching her different lessons than swordplay and spellcraft during their training sessions.

“Aaaugh, nngh, wh-why—”

“Gal? Are you okay?”

Galaxy froze, heart skipping a beat at the sound of Owain’s soft, sleepy voice somewhere nearby. She opened her eyes, saw him round a tree and stop several feet away. In the moonlight she could see the palomino unicorn’s green eyes widen in shock at the sight of her, nostrils flaring as the stallion drank in the scent of a mare in heat. A socked hoof scuffed at the ground, Owain’s mane tossing as he stepped closer, and still Galaxy could only barely draw her hand from her marehood, leaving it bare and open for all the night to see the shame of discovery sending a fresh gush of juices onto the ground. “Owain, please, st-stop looking—”

“Hush,” the unicorn ordered, Galaxy unable to disobey as he stepped ever closer. The hippogryph flinched as he knelt before her, a question of what he planned to do right on her beak before she gasped, back arching and wings flaring to their full size as Owain leaned in and dragged his broad tongue over her wet and quivering lips. “O-Owain!”

“I said hush,” he ordered again, emphasizing it with another lick that sent lightning up her spine to ignite her heart. “We don’t want your” lick “brother hearing” lick “us, do we?” Lick, lick, lick, the final one twisting down as Owain then pushed the thick muscle in-between her folds. Galaxy almost screamed from the totally new sensation, the stallion’s tongue so much thicker than her talon, so much softer yet harder and flexible, worming its way deeper and deeper inside her, inner walls erupting with sensation as nerves she’d never dreamed of were stimulated.

Yet somehow, through greater willpower than it took to cast her favored shield spell, Galaxy kept quiet. The minutes passed uncounted as she sat there, talons digging into the soft earth at her sides and wings flexing helplessly against the tree behind her, Owain between her rear legs and thoroughly eating her out. The hippogryph watched him at work, basked in the pleasure as her marehood was tended to. His eyes were closed, his muzzle increasingly drenched as he dug deeper inside with his tongue, hot breath snorting from his nostrils onto her miniscule nipples, his lips rubbing and pressing against her clit and outer folds as if this were a deep, passionate kiss. Perhaps it was, Galaxy thought with a breathless giggle, only with a beak, her lips had to be on the opposite end of her body.

“Owain… Owain, by Toqeph, please…”

Then, without warning, the unicorn pulled out from her, slowly, the drag of his tongue through her sending fireworks from her horn to her hooves. His green eyes met her blue, lips gracing her marehood again, then the teats above it, her stomach, her chest, her throat. Between each kiss he spoke, each word making her heart flutter. “I’ve dreamed of you like this since the day you saved me from those cockatrices, back in the Rotwald, my princess.” Kiss. “Your beautiful, brilliant red feathers.” Kiss. “Your finely-toned flanks and rump.” Kiss. “Your powerful magic.” Kiss. “Your kind smile.”

This last he accompanied instead with a planting of his lips upon her brow, near the base of her horn. He looked down at her quivering beneath him, smiling warmly at whatever he saw in her. At the same time Galaxy, her inner heat teased to unbearable levels through the entire encounter, began to feel giddy, almost woozy as a heavy, familiar scent became noticed, a smell of stallions and sweat that had her panting and squirming where she lay.

There were no more words to be said. Owain backed off, allowing Galaxy the room to fall to all fours. He turned aside and her gaze drew to his rear legs, her tongue licking her beak as there, in the moonlight, she saw a most delicious sight. Owain’s cock was bigger than she’d expected, bigger than her brother’s on the occasions she’d caught a glimpse at it, as long as one of her front legs and with a flat head as broad as one of her fists. The accompanying set of balls matched this size, swaying pendulously with each step, fat and heavy with the potent seed inside.

Following an instinct she had never before felt, Galaxy tottered around to stand in front of Owain. Her heart beat away in her chest as she dropped her front half to the ground, hooves widening their stance and tail lifting as she presented her dripping, shaking rear. There came a moment’s terror, hesitation as she felt Owain loom over her, rear up, front legs hooking around her rear legs and she realized fully how much bigger he was than her. But then the head of his cock prodded against her rear, slipping once, grinding, finally hitting its mark and spreading her pussy wide with its first broad inch, drawing a shared gasp and moan from both.

Another inch, another shared moan, more of a groan for Galaxy. She clenched her beak and dug her talons into the dirt, panting with a mix of pleasure and pain as that fat unicorn cock slid deeper into her, spreading her open and wider than she thought she was ever meant to stretch. Owain huffed and whinnied above her, seeming heedless of her as he just kept pushing, four inches, five inches, seven and then stopping, the resistance pushing back against him too great for the moment. Galaxy struggled for steady breath, thanking any gods listening for the reprieve. A glance down silenced her, the hippogryph unable to believe the bulge that had formed in her gut. “F-fuck.”

“T-tight,” groaned Owain from above, the unicorn a trembling giant looming over her, panting, hooves scuffing dirt. “Your… your first?”

“Yes,” Galaxy breathed out, no more words adequate to the moment, to the pleasure, to the partner.

A minute passed of the pair relishing the feel and smell of the other. Then Owain pulled back until just the head remained to plug Galaxy open. He thrust forward, faster this time, Galaxy squealing from the punch of pleasure into her gut. Again, a long pull back and swift thrust forward, sending a resounding slap of flesh on flesh through the trees. By the fifth thrust Galaxy pushed back, barely keeping her noises in check, and then she lost count. The sex felt good. She had never imagined it could feel so good, make her feel so complete.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, nnh, deeper!"

Owain proved happy to oblige, bellowing a whinny and hammering his cock into her. Galaxy moaned as her front legs gave out beneath her, beak and face pushed into the ground by one of her mate's hooves, eyes locking on the swell and bulge of her gut. 8 inches, 10 inches, 12, Galaxy able to feel those fat balls smacking against her thighs as the bulge of Owain's cock reached near to her chest. At every thrust a mini-orgasm rocked her body, soon running into each other in a numbing haze of pleasure.

“Dirty princess,” Owain growled from above, hoof pressing Galaxy’s head harder into the forest floor, his thrusts ferocious. “Slutty princess, dirty slut. You liking this?”

The only answer Galaxy could give was a breathless wail of pleasure, her walls squeezing down on her mate’s dick with all the strength she could muster. Her eyes rolled up. Her tongue lolled from her beak, tasting dirt and sweat. Her body heaved and rolled as she slammed her ass back into Owain’s thrusts, the harsh wet SMACK of their bodies joining a music echoing through the woods.

Then, all at once, it ended. Owain buried his cock balls-deep into Galaxy's marehood and loosed a deafening neigh, head thrown back and tail lashing their pressed-together hips with every jerk and quiver. Galaxy choked, pussy rippling beyond her control, milking that throbbing cock for every shot of unicorn cum she could feel splattering her inner walls. Her trembling legs gave, depositing the pair of lovers into the puddle of hippogryph juices growing all around them. Galaxy hardly noticed, enraptured by carnal bliss.

Slowly, peace and quiet descended on the moonlit woodland once more, the quiet underlaid by crickets and birdsong, and the fevered panting of the unicorn and hippogryph remaining entangled with each other. Galaxy felt more content than she'd ever thought possible, talons rubbing shyly over her gurgling, cum-swollen belly. She giggled as Owain began nibbling at the back of her neck, leaning into it with a smile. "Mmm... thank you..."

"No, no," Owain growled, his nibbles continuing up the side of Galaxy's neck and along her jawline, turning to kisses as he reached her beak. "Thank you, my blessed, thank you. Whenever you need it, I'll be there, always."

Galaxy, blushing from the devotion rich in her friend's voice, opened her beak to respond when—

"Pretty words, if he can back them up."

Galaxy froze, heart dropping and insides clenching. She saw the terror she felt mirrored on Owain's muzzle as a shadow fell over the both of them. Looking up, Galaxy saw her brother hovering above them, framed by the full moon, the golden eagle-gryphon's broad wings silently beating the air as his front legs crossed his chest. She was not sure what cowed her more: the hard glare leveled at the two of them, or the red, glistening cock hanging free between his legs.

Into their shocked silence, Brynjar continued, “Whose ass do I get first?”


End file.
